Yes
by Jenn222
Summary: "You know what I meant." He muttered and then for the second time pulled his lips to hers. Lily grinned against his lips."Yes, I did." She remarked."Hey there's that word again!" James rolled his eyes. "You know it's a good thing you're pretty." R&R Please :D


** The Dance Plan**

****DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot **

**Read. Enjoy. Review?**

**Thanks.**

** Jenn222**

* * *

><p>o<p>

All the 6th and 7th year Hogwarts students were excited. You could see people winking and grinning. Girls were walking in packs giggling and whispering when a boy passed them. The more confident boys were walking up and asking girls, to accompany them to the upcoming ball. The more shy guys waited for the girl to be alone then would ask her.

James Potter was nervous. He wanted to ask Lily Evans to join him. After all he'd figured out he loved her but the thing was, did she even like him more then friend? James wasn't so sure. Sometimes it seemed like Lily might be flirting with him but then she'd start talking to some other boy. Not like she was flirting with the other guy, usually it was someone just asking her what the homework in class was or if she'd lend them her notes. James had no clue how she felt.

Lily could feel the love in the air. She saw Alice squeal after Frank had pulled her to the side and asked her to join him at the dance. She saw Marlene march up to Sirius snog him and state 'We are going to the Halloween ball together.' And walk away. Sirius had run after her like a lost puppy. Even Remus had gotten enough courage to ask out Mary McDonald, a Hufflepuff 6th year. Lily was the only one who hadn't been asked by the person she wanted to ask her yet. She knew who she wanted to ask her, but she was pretty sure he'd lost interest. So when Benjy Fenwick, a Ravenclaw boy came up and asked, Lily said yes.

* * *

><p>'James you can do it.' he told himself.<p>

"Hey Lily!" He called. She turned and grinned at him.

"Hullo James."

"I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Sure." She replied and followed him as he lead her to an empty classroom.

"Lily would you like to go to the ball with me?" Lily's face fell immediately. Her face showed shock and regret.

"Oh James. Someone already asked me and I didn't know..." She looked so sad, but James didn't notice.

"It's fine, you don't have to make up an excuse, you've said no before Lily. It's fine." He said curtly, then turned to leave.

"No James! You don't understand!" Lily grabbed his arm. "The balls a week away, I thought you'd given up, if I'd only waited another day. I just couldn't say no politely, to anymore boys. Now I'm losing my chance..." Lily seemed to be talking more to herself now.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how if you'd asked me sooner I'd have said yes, but Benjy asked me first and I said yes. I said yes because I thought you'd given up on me, moved on."

"Oh." James frowned. "Wait, you would've said yes if I had asked you sooner?"

"Yeah." Lily looked really regretful.

"Is there anyway you could bail on Benjy and go with me?" James asked hopeful but already knowing the answer.

"I can't. That'd be so rude, but I'll save you a dance?" She suggested.

"Yeah sure, I'll be looking forward to it." James gave her small smile.

"James!" Lily called him back before he could leave. "Amelia White, she doesn't have a date. She likes Benjy, I didn't know until after I'd agreed to go with him, so I was planning on setting them up while at the dance. I think he might like her too, he only asked me because we're friends and..."

"Lily you're rambling." James was trying to figure out why she was telling him all this.

"She doesn't have a date and I'm going to set her up with mine." She repeated slowly. James frowned trying to get what she was saying. Then realization showed on his face.

"Oh!"

"Yeah." James waved to Lily and said a 'good bye' and she muttered one back.

* * *

><p>James had asked Amelia to the dance and she had agreed confused, after all everyone knew James Potter liked Lily Evans.<p>

The girls were getting ready upstairs together. "Amelia you look gorgeous." Lily told her friend.

"Thanks Lils. You do too."

"Look Melia, I'm really sorry that I accepted Benjy's invite, if I'd known you liked him..."

"It's fine Lily, I actually, kind of got asked by James and I said yes." Amelia looked guilty and bit her lip.

"That's great Amelia!" Lily told her honestly. All the girls were a bit confused, they all knew Lily had developed a crush towards James. What they didn't know was that Lily had a plan, she was going to switch partners with Amelia.

The girls began down the stairs. James was waiting at the bottom, he complimented Amelia politely, but his eyes were on Lily. Lily was wearing a pretty green dress, her hair was curled perfectly and then there was a princess tiara on her head. She obviously was being a princess for Halloween. Amelia was wearing a shorter light blue dress with flowers, and a pair of wings, she was a fairy.

At the ball everyone was dancing or chatting or eating. Sirius and Marlene were some how doing all three at the same time. As they passed James, while dancing, they paused.

"Hey James, Amelia." Marlene said.

"Prongs, Amelia."

"What are you guys supposed to be?" James asked, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"I'm a witch."

"And I'm a wizard." They replied as if it's obvious.

"But you're wearing jeans a t-shirt and your school robe."

"Exactly." Both replied. James rolled his eyes and Amelia giggled as the two danced to the tables covered in food.

"Hullo James, Melia." Lily smiled at the two. "Benjy do you know Amelia, you should ask her to dance." Benjy, Amelia, and James stared in shock at her bluntness.

"Uh yeah we're in the same potions class. Do...do you want to dance?" He asked hesitantly. Amelia blushed and nodded, as Benjy whisked her away.

"Wow, that was uh, blunt." James begins to grin. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love too." James leads Lily to the dance floor and they began to dance. James spun her and both laughed as Alice and Frank spun past both dressed as pirates. They danced for three more songs, before a slow song came on. Lily immediately wrapped her arms around James neck and James put his arms around her waist.

They spun and rocked in space slowly. The song began to end as James leaned down and kissed Lily on the lips. Lily gently kissed back. When James went to pull away, Lily pulled on his neck to keep the kiss going. When they finally did break apart it was only to breath.

"I wish I didn't need air to live." James chuckled.

"Me too."

"So Lily Marie Evans will you be my girlfriend and accompany me to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"How do you know my middle name?"

"Oh uh, Alice used it once and..."

"Yes, by the way." James grinned.

"I've wanted to hear that word from you for forever."

"You've heard it before from me, I told you yes the other day when you asked me to study." Lily grinned knowingly. James let out a huffy breath.

"You know what I meant." He muttered and then for the second time pulled his lips to hers. Lily grinned against his lips.

"Yes, I did." She remarked. "Hey there's that word again!" James rolled his eyes.

"You know it's a good thing you're pretty."

"Yep." This time Lily pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what the point of this was but... I hope you enjoyed it anyway.<strong>

**Thank you for reading. **

_**Me: You know what to do... REVIEW!**_

_**Sirius: *giggles* That rhymed**_

_**Me: Did you just giggle?**_

_**Sirius: No...**_

_**Me: Okayyyy...**_

_**Sirius: Bye everyone, and remember to review before you leave!**_

_**Me: Did you just try to change the subject?**_

_**Sirius: BYE! REVIEW PLEASE!**_

**PeaceLoveBrownies**

**Jenn**


End file.
